The Missing Mikaelson Sisters
by Lucylxxx26
Summary: Alexis Mikaelson is the fourth eldest and eldest daughter of the Mikaelson children while her younger sister Khloe is Kol's twin. How will the girls react to becoming vampire? How will they change over the years? Rated T but may change for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire diaries, i only own Alexis and Khloe (Chloe)**

**Yes this is the same story as The Missing Sister but i added in another sister to make it more interesting, also i'm changing the story line**

* * *

Alexis Mikaelson awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the trees next to the house. She turned onto her side and saw her two youngest siblings Henrik and Rebekah curled tight against each other. Their eyes were still closed tight in sleep. She looked over their heads and saw the back of her eldest brother Elijah. She was the fourth eldest and the eldest daughter of the Mikaelson family, she was also the only one of them the possessed a bit of their mothers gift for magic. She climbed out from underneath the furs carefully and slipped on the shoes she had gotten from the market before opening her box and picking out a dress for her to wear.

She knew her mother and father would not be up yet as she was always the one to wake up the earliest in the family. She walked round the back of the house and down the path in the woods towards the river that supplied them with water. To her shock, her older brother Niklaus was already sitting on one of the boulders at the side of the river staring into it. He wasn't wearing a tunic, just grey pants and brown boots that she could have sworn once belonged to Elijah. His light blonde hair brushed along his shoulders as his blue eyes scanned the river, even at fifteen his shoulders were strong and broad, his stomach was muscled and lean, he was rather tall for his age. She flinched as she saw the scars along her brothers back from a few of many of their fathers attacks upon him, some old, some new. She didn't know why but it was always Niklaus that got the worst end of fathers anger, even when he was younger. Only a year separated the two so they were rather close

''Your up early are you not brother?'' she smiled climbing up to join him. Niklaus jumped slightly as he heard her voice before turning round to face her. A smile immediately lit up his face as he saw her approach. That is when she saw the blue tinge around his cheek and eye which was now slightly enflamed. ''He hit you again didn't he, last night after the campfire?''

Niklaus turned his eyes back to the river ''Guess I deserved it last night though, I know better than to answer back, he just gets me so angry like everything that goes bad is because of me'' Niklaus snarled throwing a rock into he river in anger. Alexis placed her hand gently onto her brothers shoulder. His blue eyes met her identical ones instantly, they were filled with sadness and hurt. She ran her hand down his arm before locking her fingers with his and laying her head upon his shoulder. She felt him lay his head down upon hers.

''There you two are, quit slacking come on Niklaus, there are horses to be turned out'' they heard the cold and cruel voice of their father snap from behind them. Both teens turned round and nodded towards their father. Alexis got washed in the river quickly before pulling on the new dress and walking up the path in towards the village. Everyone had awoken now as the village was bustling with different people trying to make a living. Alexis walked towards their home to help her mother and younger sister clean up. She stopped in her tracks when she saw her mother standing outside the house talking to a strange woman. The woman stood slight taller than her mother with dark raven hair and blue eyes similar to her own. Her mother caught her eye and smiled instantly

''Maria, I'd like you to meet my eldest daughter Alexis. Alex this is an old friend of mine from the old world, Maria Davidson'' Ester smiled gesturing towards Alexis.

''Very nice to meet you'' Alexis smiled giving the new woman a little curtsy. The woman studied Alexis' features curiously before a friendly smile spread across her dark red lips.

''My dear friend must your children be so polite, not to mention beautiful'' Maria smiled towards Alexis. Alexis felt her cheeks burn a little as a blush crept it's way along them

''Indeed she is, Alex why don't you go and see if Rebekah needs a hand cleaning the house'' Ester smiled. Alexis nodded before curtsying towards Maria and stepping inside the house. Rebekah was sitting mending one of the boys tunic

''Did you meet mothers friend at the door'' Rebekah grinned towards her older sister. Alexis nodded glancing at her younger sister confused ''Apparently she's going to try and set you up with her son Skandar, just to warn you''

''Rebekah!'' an twelve year old Khloe snapped towards her younger sister in a warning tone. Alexis' confused gaze flickered between her sisters

''No way father would never agree to it'' Alexis scoffed before picking up another one of the tunic and starting to mend it

''Oh come on Alexis, you know father. He'll do anything for business'' Alexis had to admit even for ten year old Rebekah was smart

''But I'm only fourteen, father would never do that business or not, plus Elijah, finn and Nik would not allow him'' Alexis warned. Her tone of voice told Rebekah no to push the issue any further. Elijah and Finn returned from their chores for lunch

''Have you both met the Davidsons yet?'' Rebekah asked. The older brothers looked at each other confused and shook their heads. Alexis gave Rebekah a warning glance just before Kol and Niklaus walked in with Henrik trailing slowly behind them, by the cuts and bruises I could see they were teaching Henrik how to sword fight.

''Must you three always come back filthy? Go down to the river now and clean up. There are some fresh tunics in the basket, put them on and get back here quickly'' Alexis snapped towards her brothers. The three of them looked quite shocked at her outburst before nodding. They each grabbed a tunic and made their way outside

''Alexis, a word, please?'' nineteen year old Elijah said in his usual calm and collected tone. Alexis huffed before following him into the bedroom to their right that was the children's bedroom. He sat down on the bed while she stood infront of him arms folded impatiently

''What?'' she snapped looking at him. He raised his eyebrows at her snap. ''Honestly Elijah, I have the food to get back to, what do you want?'' her patience growing thinner with her eldest brother as the seconds ticked by.

''Something's upset you, I know you only lash out when your upset, nervous or angry at something. What is it Alex?'' Elijah asked tilting his head to the side, if their was any of her brothers that knew her inside and out it was Elijah.

''It's nothing Elijah honestly, just Rebekah jumping to stupid conclusions again'' Alexis smiled.

''No I'm not, I heard mother and father talking about it!'' Rebekah's voice called through from the living room,

''Oh do be quiet Rebekah, your only ten years old, your too young to understand such things'' Alexis snapped back quickly towards her younger sister. Elijah looked at her as more confusion formed in his eyes. ''It's nothing Elijah, honestly''

''I'll go and ask Rebekah then shall I?'' Elijah said growing impatient with his younger sister. He climbed off the bed and made for the door until Alexis put her hands upon his broad chest and stopped him before pushing him back slightly with a sigh

''Fine, I'll tell you. Rebekah claims she over heard mother and father talking about the Davidson's son Skandar and how father is planning on having me married to him'' Alexis explained. Elijah's eyes grew dark as he thought about his father doing such an awful thing just to get a business deal. He pinched the bridge of his nose as his eyes closed in thought. ''Elijah please say something.''

Elijah could tell that his silence had begun to frighten his younger sister. He looked up at her before smiling. He embraced her tightly against his chest whilst placing kisses on her hair.

''I won't let him do that to you, not now or ever. You'll never have to marry someone you do not love'' Elijah soothed. The pair were interrupted by Niklaus as he announced that the food was ready. He saw the redness around Alexis' puffy eyes and knew immediately she had been crying

''Tell me about it later, okay'' he smiled gripping his sisters hand tightly. They walked through to the living room where Mikael and ester were sitting side by side whispering. The whispering stopped the moment Alexis stepped into the room making her and Elijah grow slightly tense.

After the food Alexis had to help her sisters clean up. As she gathered the plates she looked out of the window to see Niklaus, Elijah and Finn standing with their father talking to a man with shoulder length chestnut hair and deep emerald green eyes. Her had three boys behind him. One was lean and broad, looked about eighteen with light brown hair and green eyes, the second was slightly smaller but just as broad about fifteen with raven hair and warm brown eyes. The last looked to be the oldest of the tree, he looked roughly around twenty or twenty-one, he certainly looked older than Elijah, with dark brown hair and glassy blue eyes.

Alexis was pulled from looking at them by a slight nudge on her hip from Rebekah's elbow as they both looked at each other before turning their attention back to the males

''The middle one is Skandar'' Rebekah whispered. Alexis gritted her teeth as her eyes fell upon him. She tore her eyes downwards as all eight men began to walk towards the house. She closed her eyes tightly as the door closed behind her not wanting to turn around and face them.

''Girls, come here a second there's a few friend of mine I would like you to meet'' their father called from the main room. Alexis groaned and walked behind Rebekah and Khloe into the main room where her father sat beside the two oldest males with Niklaus sitting on one side of one of the males and Finn on the other side of the other male. Elijah sat across from them and next to Skandar. They entered the room quickly. Their father beamed up at them

''David, I would like you to meet my tthree girls Alexis, Khloe and Rebekah'' Mikael smiled holdign his hand up to signal to the three girls

''Pleasure to meet you girls, these are my sons Matthew, William and Skandar'' he pointed at each of his sons as he introduced them in order of age ''of course I've still to meet the younger two Mikaelson boy as you all have to meet my youngest son and my three girls''

''Girls, go and see if Kol and Henrik need some help with the horses, I'll send one of your brothers out to get you when we're finished with business'' Mikael smiled sweetly at his daughters but all of his children in the room knew the smile was forced and fake as Mikael was never sweet, not even towards his own daughters.

Alexis took hold of Rebekah's hand as they made their way to the back of the village towards the field they put their horses in. there were only eight horses as their mother never rode plus Henrik and Rebekah were too little and still had to ride with the older ones but unknown to their father Alexis had been teaching Rebekah as Elijah and Niklaus had been teaching Henrik incase of an emergency and they had to ride off. They found Kol and Henrik sitting underneath the big maple tree that sat towards the far end of the field. Both brothers looked up at the arrival of their sisters. Seven year old Henrik ran to hug his eldest sister while twelve year old Kol just sat with his back against the tree. Kol and Khloe were twins with Kol being just a few minutes older. Khloe immediately rushed to sit by her brother's side. They each had matching dark brown, that was a shade lighter than Elijah and Finn's, Khloe's hair reached just below her waist while Kol's just brushed his shoulders. With matching warm brown eyes that made them seem more innocent than what they actually were

''Father doing business?'' Kol asked as Alexis sat down opposite him with Henrik placed on her knee slightly. Being the eldest girl and seven years older than him made her very protective of the youngster, more than she was with Kol, Khloe and Rebekah. For a twelve year old Kol was rather arrogant but knew how to handle himself thanks to their older brothers teaching him how to fight.

''Yes, how did you know?'' Rebekah asked taking her place beside her older brother

''That's the only reason father would send you both out of the hut to come and sit with us'' Kol chuckled. Alexis noticed her horse Leaena. The chestnut mare with a white blaze was standing near the fence. She gently put her index finger and middle finger from both hands into her mouth and pushed back her tongue, she exhaled to produce a rather loud whistle. The horses ears picked up right away as she began to walk towards the children. Alexis dumped Henrik in Kol's lap, much to Kol's annoyance before grabbing a fistful of the horses main and using a bit on the tree to push herself up. She swung her leg over onto the horse and pulled the rest of her body up.

''You know father will go crazy at you riding bareback, there's a saddle by the fence'' Kol said squinting his eyes due to the sun

''I'm up now aren't it, plus what father doesn't know won't hurt him'' Alexis grinned before kicking her horse into gear. Although Niklaus was the faster rider Alexis was almost just as good as him, he had had more practise is all. She rode for about twenty minutes until a voice brung her out of her thoughts. All four children looked over to the start of the field and saw their father and the others walking towards them. Alexis quickly jumped down from Leaena but she knew her father had seen her by the way he glared at her.

''How many times have I told you Alexis, never ride bareback. If you fall off you could seriously hurt yourself plus you have no reins to hang onto which is hurting the horse'' her father raged on at her ''Kol, Niklaus, Finn round up the horses and get them back to the stables''

The boys obeyed their father instantly knowing now he was not in a mood to joke around. Alexis held her ground refusing to tear her eyes from her fathers hate filled glare. She quickly turned round to face Henrik, Khloe and Rebekah, she signalled to Khloe to take Rebekah and Henrik back to the village who was looking up at his father with fear in his eyes. He hated it when Mikael shouted especially at his sisters.

''If I ever see you riding like that again, I will smack you so hard you'll be spitting out your teeth for a week'' Mikael growled low enough for only her and Elijah to hear. Elijah glared at his father, Alexis knew her father would never physically harm her but she never liked to test her fathers temper so she nodded in understanding

Alexis sat in between Kol and Elijah round the fire. The flames cast heat onto her face, arms and legs were bare skin was showing. She also had one of Finns tunics wrapped around her for extra warmth until they waited for their mother and father to come back from the meeting to welcome David into the village, being the eldest in the family, Elijah had the opportunity to go but politely declined to he could make sure his siblings were safe. Alexis could tell that Finn was slight jealous of Elijah being the eldest of the siblings as he would have ditched his siblings and went to the meeting in a heartbeat, he was the one their mother adored and the one who was almost never hit by their father. Elijah felt Finns glare on him from across the fire but chose to ignore it, finn was just acting like a spoilt little brat as normal in Elijah's eyes.

Alexis looked over and smiled as she noticed Henrik asleep with his head rest on the log.

''Nik'' she whispered catching his attention before pointing down beside him to show him Henrik. Elijah grinned before getting up and making his way over towards the youngster before picking him up carefully and carrying him inside. Finn saw his opportunity to sneak away

''Where are you going?'' Kol snapped towards his older brother as he slinked off through the trees

''I'm going to the meeting, do not tell Elijah'' Finn hissed towards Kol in reply but it was too late Elijah was out of the house and glaring at Finn with a certain amusement in his eyes

''Go see if I care, you'll just get smacked by father for disobeying the rules'' Elijah said with a slight smirk on his lips. Finn snarled as he made his way through the trees away from his siblings.

''He's going to regret doing that'' Niklaus smiled in a singsong voice. Elijah ushered all of them inside to get to sleep.

* * *

Alexis lay listening to the deep breathing of her siblings, she hated not being able to sleep. Finn had returned home an hour after running off, but he came back with a cut lip and was limping slightly much to Elijah's amusement.

Alexis turned onto her back and stared up towards the ceiling. She glanced round to Rebekah and Henriks beds that lay beside her. She stood from her bed slowly and tiptoed her way along the floor trying not to wake her siblings. She excited the house silently - after grabbing one of her brothers swords for protection - before making her way down towards the river. She sat upon the boulder that she and Niklaus sat on earlier that morning. She smiled slightly as stared down at the moon reflecting from the ripples on the water. It reflected onto her face making her lightly tanned skin begin to glow slightly. Her long blonde hair was several shades lighter in the pale light as her usual deep sapphire eyes turned into a shade similar to Niklaus and Rebekah's topaz ones. She picked up a stone and gently tossed it into the river, smiling as she heard the splash it created

''A little dangerous for your to be out here on your own, don't you think'' a voice called from behind her. She whipped round with the sword in hand. The tip of the sword was placed gently at the base of someone's neck. Alexis panted as her eyes took in his appearance. His raven hair was tangled and messy from sleep as his warm brown eyes looked down terrified at the sword in her hand, she relaxed when she saw it was Skandar

''Clearly not as dangerous as you think, what are you doing here anyway?'' Alexis snapped towards him, her blue eyes glared into his.

''I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a look around the village then I saw you leaving your house and though I'd follow you to make sure you were safe. I've heard all about this place and how people mysteriously go missing, I didn't want you to walk off alone'' Skandar said as she lowered the sword and placed it back into her belt. She was now thankful her brothers had taken time out to teach her and Kloeh how to swordfight incase they were ever in trouble. Skandar relaxed as he saw the sword disappear. He climbed up onto the rock beside her.

''I wonder how your father would react if he knew you were out here alone, he's a very scary man'' Skandar smirked sitting down beside her. Alexis chuckled lightly as she knew that's exactly what her father was

''Yes he is, I'm just thankful that not all my brothers have turned out like him'' Alexis grinned. Skandar looked down at her slightly confused. ''Finn's turning more and more into father with each passing day, out of all of us he's the one that gets the most approval from both of our parents, although my father would never admit it to Elijah, I think he wishes that Finn was the eldest and only child'' Alexis smiled only tearing her eyes from his as she finished her sentence.

''So Elijah's the eldest in your family then who?'' Skandar asked. Alexis looked back up towards him to see that he looked genuinely interested in learning about her family

''Then Finn, he's two year younger than Elijah at seventeen then there's Niklaus who's fifteen and then me, after me there's the double trouble twins Kol and Khloe they're both twelve and then there is my youngest sister Rebekah she's ten and then there's the youngest of us lot seven year old Henrik. What about you?'' Alexis asked smiling up towards him.

''Well first there's Matthew, then there is my eldest sister Anna, she's nineteen, she looks a lot like me and Matthew. There's William, then Victoria, she's seventeen then there's me, then my younger twins Daniel and Georgina, they're both thirteen'' Skandar grinned. Alexis looked pretty shocked as his family's ages seemed really close together where as her family was more spaced out.

''Right I think it's time we both returned home, the sky is beginning to lighten which means the sun will be up soon'' Skandar smiled.

* * *

Khloe Mikaelson

Kloeh Mikaelson chuckled as she ran, pushing her legs faster and faster. Her long brown hair fell into ringlets that descended down to her waist, they swayed along her back as she ran. Her dark chocolate brown eyes kept looking around her surroundings as her laughter rang through the air. Her twin brother Kol was right behind her laughing as he wrapped his arms around her and spun her round slightly. His brown hair a slight shade lighter than hers fell down to his chin as his oak brown eyes beamed with joy. Just behind them their older brothers nineteen year old Elijah and seventeen year old Finn watched the two twelve year olds with grins on their faces. Kloeh was very close to her brothers but she was also incredibly close to her sisters ten year old Rebekah who sat kneeling infront of fourteen year old Alexis' to get her hair braided. Their younger brother seven year old Henrik sat laughing as Kloeh easily slipped out of Kol's grasp, sending him hurtling towards the ground with a rather loud thud. Laughter echoed from their older brother fifteen year old Niklaus - or Nik as they called him - as Kloeh grinned running back to sit down in between Finn and Elijah.

Kol ran up panting as he threw himself down in-between Niklaus and Henrik before trying to wipe some of the mud from his hands that he'd received whilst trying to break his fall. Kloeh giggled childishly as Kol glared up towards her, she knew it was his mock glare as he knew better than to show her his real glare as he knew how short and violent her temper could be. Heavy, tired boots stomped their way towards the family causing Kloeh to close her eyes tightly in fear. Their father had returned home, and by the sound of his boots thudding against the ground, he did not sound happy

''Why are you all just standing about here like you've got nothing better to do, there are chores to be done'' Mikael snapped down towards his children as Alexis held onto Rebekah/s hand tightly

''Father, we finished our chores, we were only having a bit of fun'' Niklaus spoke up. Kloeh winced slightly as Mikael's harsh glare landed upon Niklaus making Kol shift uncomfortably beside him. Niklaus had began to grow stronger as he grew older but he was no where near as strong as Mikael.

''I'll deal with you inside, boy'' Mikael snapped turning on his heel and stomping into the house. Niklaus reluctantly stood and cautiously made his way into the house. They all knew Mikael would never smack Niklaus in full view of the neighbours. A few seconds later they heard a few loud smacks and cries of pain. Finn pulled Khloe tight against his chest as if to stop her from hearing the noises while Alexis done the same with Rebekah. The beatings continued on for a few minutes until Elijah finally stood and marched into the house. All the siblings watched in amazement as the front door was blasted open as Mikael came flying out of the house and landed on the ground with a loud thud. Elijah stood in the doorway glaring at Mikael

''Khloe, go and get Ayanna. We may need her. Hit any of my siblings like that again and I won't hesitate to stop you, old man'' Elijah growled down towards Mikael who looked up at his eldest son in shock and slight fear. Alexis immediately ran into the house to see Niklaus curled into a ball on the floor. Blood was pouring from wounds along his body turning his skin and clothes a deep red colour. Finn and Kol lifted him gently and laid him onto the table while Alexis sent Rebekah to go and get a bucket of water as she tore some material from one of her dresses. Khloe returned with Ayanna and Ester behind her. Ester looked down upon Niklaus' wounds in horror as she rushed to her sons side. She put his hand tightly in her but he quickly withdrew his hand and looked p towards her darkly, it was her fault Mikael was like this towards his children, she never stopped him even when he hit Henrik, she just cowered in fear.

Khloe rushed forward and placed her hand into her brothers. Klaus' gaze softened as he smiled up at his little sister weakly. Kol placed his hands upon Khloe's shoulders as Alexis signalled them to go into the other room while she, Ayanna and their mother tried to heal Niklaus' wounds. Khloe sat with her hand tight in Kol's with her head upon his shoulder while Elijah sat across from them with Rebekah upon his lap. Henrik sat on the floor beside Finn who had but back pressed up against the bottom of his bed. They heard Niklaus groaning in pain every few minutes. Alexis stood with her hands upon Niklaus' chest healing the wounds he'd received from his fathers blade while Ayanna healed his arms and ester healed his ankles which Mikael had stamped on and shattered slightly. Mikael himself stood at the far end of the room looking in horror at what he had done. Ester tore her eyes from Niklaus to glare up at him for a few moments. Niklaus went limp on the table as they stopped the chanting once his wounds were half healed, now they just needed to allow him time to heal himself. Mikael went to take a step towards Niklaus but a glare from Alexis had him rocking on his feet before stepping back slightly, even her father knew not to mess with Alexis when her patience had run out as her temper was like her mothers, her fathers and all of her brothers combined into one, meaning when she was angry she was more dangerous than a loaded gun.

''You stay away from him for the rest of the day or so be it, I will make sure at the next full moon the werewolves will have a live meal'' Alexis growled towards her father

''Alexis'' her mothers voice scolded towards her. The room to the side opened as Finn stepped out with Rebekah's tiny hand wrapped in his. Elijah followed behind with Henrik in his arms. Kol and Khloe stepped out behind them. They all looked towards Niklaus in shock, why wasn't he moving?

''Is he dead?'' Rebekah's small voice asked as her grip on Finn's hand became tighter. Ester smiled down at her youngest daughter warmly

''No I can assure you Rebekah that Niklaus is not dead, he's just exhausted is all. Kol fetch me a blanket please, we need to keep him warm if he's going to recover'' Ester smiled. Kol ran into the room and came back with the blanket from Niklaus' bed. He walked over and handed it to Ester. Ester smiled in thanks as she began to lay it gently over Niklaus who immediately began snuggling into the warmth of the blanket. Alexis walked over to stand beside her siblings

''Give me Henrik, you keep an eye on Nik, I don't want father anywhere near him'' Alexis whispered into Elijah's ear. Elijah looked up darkly towards Mikael who still looked at Niklaus in shock.

''Mikael, a word please'' Ester said in a slight warning tone that made the children all hold their breath fear and shock, Ester only used the tone when she was really angry at something. Mikael nodded and followed her out of the house, all the children smirked as they knew their mother was not a very nice lady when she was angry. Khloe slipped her hand from Kol's and made her way across the room to stand beside Niklaus. His blue eyes closed in sleep made him look peaceful as she took his hand tightly in one of her own. Rebekah copied the action on the other side of the table. Elijah stood one side of Rebekah with Henrik still in his arms while finn stood the other while Kol and Alexis stood the sides of Khloe. Ayanna smiled warmly, she had never seen the Mikaelson siblings so close. All the children winced as they heard Esters loud shouts to Mikael outside. Suddenly the door opened and Ester walked in with the same patience that both Elijah and Alexis had inherited.

''Why don't you all go and sit by the river, I'll keep and eye on Niklaus'' Ester smiled down at all her children. The children knew by her tone that it wasn't a request but an order, they all scampered out the door and past Mikael before heading down the side path towards the river. There they saw Skandar with William and Matthew. They were sitting with three girls. One had raven dark hair with brown eyes while the others had light brown hair with green eyes. There was a fourth boy beside them, he had light brown hair and light brown eyes

''You must be the Davidsons, am I right'' Finn said in his usual calm and friendly tone. They all smiled up and nodded. William got up and introduced all the girls and the new boy. The eldest girl with the raven dark hair was Anna, the other two girls were Victoria and Georgina while the boy was Daniel. Skandar smiled over towards Alexis who blushed slightly in return. Daniel looked over and smiled towards Khloe, receiving the exact same reaction from the young girl, plus a glare from Kol. While Alexis was distracted Elijah grabbed her by the waist and flung her forwards into the river. She rose to the surface gasping for air and glaring towards Elijah.

''Elijah Mikaelson, I am going to kill you'' She screamed rubbing the water out of her eyes as Elijah was bent over in laughter. She quickly grabbed hold of one of the boulders at the side and pulled herself up out of the river. She stood on top of it glaring towards Elijah. Elijah looked up in slight fear before running in the opposite direction. She jumped down from the boulder and began chasing him with almost enough speed to match his

Khloe and Kol looked at each other smirking before saying in sync ''He's dead''

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, i promise i'll make the other chapters more exciting**

**As for my other Fanfic (Sweet Surprise) + (My One True Love) i will carry on with those ones, it's just that m cousin asked me to write this one for her, she's Khloe and i'm Alexis apparently, although i look more like Khloe but anyway please let me know what you think**

**xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**It's been ages since i uploaded part of this story, sorry folks**

* * *

Ester chuckled in amusement as she watched Alexis jump onto Elijah's back and tackled him to the ground. Even for a girl she was just as strong and fast as her brothers, it worried her father slightly but Ester took no notice of it as she knew Alexis was only messing about with her brothers. A groan from behind her made her spin round to see Niklaus trying to sit up. She rushed over to him and pushed him back down slightly. Niklaus looked up at his mother confused and still slightly hurt.

''You must rest my son, your wounds were very deep. Your siblings are worried about you, especially Rebekah'' Ester said replacing the piece of damp cloth Niklaus had removed from his forehead

''Why is it always me mother, why am I always the one who gets it worse. Even when Kol was the one to rip that shirt, I got the blame'' Niklaus looked up towards his mother, his eyes saddened slightly. Ester had to bite the inside of her lip, she knew exactly why it was but now was not the time to tell Niklaus about his true paternity. She felt pity burn in her stomach for her son, he tried so hard to please his father but Ester always knew in a way Mikael knew Niklaus was not his son although they had matching tempers. Niklaus shivered violently as the door opened revealing Mikael, Niklaus closed his eyes tight and pretended to still be asleep so he wouldn't have to face the wrath of his father again, Mikael chuckled lightly

''I know you're awake Niklaus, I brought you something, something I think you'll appreciate'' Mikael smirked holding out a sword. Niklaus sat up slowly with the help of Ester, revealing his blood stained chest and abdomen to Mikael who winced at the wound he inflicted upon his son. Niklaus took the sword gently from Mikael's grasp and saw that it had his name engraved on the blade with his initials on the handle, much like the one Finn and Elijah had received from their father. Niklaus stared down at the sword on joy and shock before looking up towards Mikael

''Thank you father, I shall look after it well'' Niklaus smiled turning the sword over to see the family name engraved on the back. Ester held her breath as she knew that was not Niklaus' real surname. Mikael's chuckle broke her out of her daze

''I believe you will, I have one for Kol and Henrik also but don't tell them or else I will never hear the end of it, besides they are far too young to deal with the weight of these type for swords just yet'' Mikael smiled down at his middle son just as Elijah walked in with a nasty cut along his forehead that was seeping from blood. Niklaus and Mikael looked towards him confused until Ester chuckled lightly

''Alexis get you this time Elijah, when will you boys learn not to test her temper, she's very like your father where her temper is concern so it is not wise to get her angry'' Ester chuckled glancing over at Mikael whilst grabbing another cloth and soaking it in the bowl of water before holding it gently to Elijah's cut. Elijah winced slightly as his forehead began to sting. Alexis rushed through the front door still soaked to the skin. She rushed over and sat by the fire in the corner of the room trying to heat herself up. Niklaus looked over confused as his sister began to ring the water out of her hair and dress

''Do I even want to know what happened?'' Mikael asked looking down towards his eldest daughter who immediately drew daggers towards his eldest son

''Numpty there threw me into the river, so I threw a few stones at him. You must admit father, my aim is good'' Alexis chuckled before returning her gaze back to the fire when her father's gaze began stern and disapproving. The door opened as the rest of the Mikaelson siblings piled into the living room.

''Niklaus, you're alright'' Rebekah grinned as she ran over and wrapped her arms around his middle causing him to groan in pain before smiling down at his youngest sister and returning her embrace. Finn helped Henrik sit on the bottom of the table near Niklaus feet as Niklaus tousled his hair chuckling before helping Rebekah up to sit in his lap.

Kol handed Alexis a blanket after seeing her shivering violently near the fire as Khloe ran into the room to fetch another shirt for Niklaus. She helped him put it on slowly as Elijah picked up the sword his father had handed Niklaus just a few moments ago. Elijah smiled down at the sword before pulling out his own and comparing it. Kol suddenly jumped to Elijah's side as Finn appeared his other side and they began inspecting the sword

''Father how come Niklaus gets one of these and I do not, I know how to handle a sword well enough now'' Kol whined slightly. Ester chuckled as she knew Kol would be the one to complain about not getting a sword like the one all of his older brothers now possessed

''You'll get one in time Kol. Right Elijah, Finn the dinner isn't going to catch itself'' Mikael said

''I'll come with you father, need to try out my new sword'' Niklaus said sliding Rebekah off of his knee as he tried to stand but his knee gave way under him. Kol and Finn managed to catch him before he hit the ground. Mikael chuckled at his sons determination

''No Niklaus, you must stay and rest, you'll will be of greater used to us when you are stronger, I'm sure you'll get plenty of opportunities to try out your new sword'' Mikael smiled as Elijah took Kol's place and helped lift Niklaus back onto the table. Mikael smiled before turning and making towards the door but suddenly stopped in his tracks as he saw something poking out of Khloe's pocket. He leaned down and pulled out a dagger she had been carrying. Khloe shut her eyes tightly discovering that she had been found out, Kol glanced from his twin to his father in slight fear, would Mikael ever hit one of his daughters?. ''Khloe, tell me no one saw you with this''

''No father no one saw me, I just had it with me for protection, you know about the young boy who disappeared not so long ago, never know when us girls might need something like that'' Khloe quickly fired back as she could see rage build in her fathers eyes, the rage quickly disappeared as he realized what his daughter was saying made sense. He sighed and nodded

''Okay, I'll get you smaller daggers like your brothers swords but no showing them off in public, if anyone ever found out I let my daughters have blade then we'd be laughed out of this village. Come on you two we don't have all day'' Mikael barked towards his two eldest sons who quickly grabbed their swords and made their way out. Khloe gritted her teeth, she hated to be though of as weak and incapable of handling herself. She was just as tough as Alexis, infact she was almost as tough as Kol but yet her father still thought of her as a little girl. Kol could see his sister's temper was beginning to boil and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder

''Calm down, you don't want father to lose his temper'' Kol whisper in her ear before turning back to Niklaus and Henrik. ''Why don't you and I go and practice some sword fighting and leave our sisters to help clean up Niklaus'' Kol smiled at Henrik who beamed with excitement as he knew Henrik wouldn't care to be in the room when Niklaus was being healed again. Kol gently lifted Henrik from the table as Niklaus shot him a grin as a thank you before the pair walked out after grabbing two of Mikael's lighter swords that he used for training the boys. Alexis stood as she went over towards Niklaus and began to remove his bandages but Khloe quickly stopped her.

''Not while Rebekah is in the room'' Khloe hisses harshly looking over towards the small blonde who sat on a car in the corner looking up towards them. ''Rebekah, who don't you go with Kol and Henrik'' Khloe smiled down towards her sister. Rebekah sighed knowing that they were only trying to get rid of her so she wouldn't have to see the full extent of Niklaus' injuries. She stood slowly before making her way towards the door.

Once she was out of sight Alexis and Khloe began removing Niklaus' bandages slowly as Ester started mixing up the herbs to put on the wounds. Niklaus grimaced slightly as they peeled the bandages from the wounds but never made a sound

''When your older brothers come back we'll get them to help you into bed'' Ester said applying a thin layer of the yellow coloured liquid over the top of the lacerations on Niklaus' body. Niklaus groaned in pain as the liquid seeped into his wounds making them burn slightly. Alexis could see Khloe wincing slightly.

A loud scream echoed from the back of the house.

* * *

**I know this chapter is really short but i promise the next one will be longer**

**Please review and let me know what you think**

**xxx**


End file.
